


Частицы

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Category: Gotham (TV), Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Queen (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Poetry, сборник четверостиший, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: Сборник четверостиший из твиттерского треда заявок, фэндомы разные, персонажи разные, пополняется хаотично и по настроению.Значительно удобнее читать, жмякнув на "entire work" - это четверостишия, что там листать.
Kudos: 4





	1. Родион Раскольников

Тварь дрожащая или имеешь волю?

Вот два трупа, что же, скажи - доволен?

Вот топор - а вот и стучатся в дверь.

Ты проверил. Можешь.

А что т е п е р ь?


	2. Виктор Зсасз

Город ещё пожалеет, что дон убит:

Зверь на свободе, зверь не забыл обид.

Звонким молчанием - твой поминальный вой.

Город уже жалеет, что ты - живой.


	3. Леви и Эрвин

До конца своих дней буду помнить: тебя. не. спас.

Только это осталось, лишь память - лучом во тьме.

Я бы умер, закрыв тебя, сотню тысяч раз,

Но ты сам приказал отправить тебя на смерть.


	4. Фредди

мирно жил или шёл по краю -

мы за всё под конец заплатим.

рок-легенды не умирают,

а уходят на after-party.


End file.
